Wizard VS Aliens : DNA Plan of the Nekrosss
by alexgeorgedryburgh
Summary: Tom Clarke and every Wizard on earth is about to have DNA
1. Chapter 1

**In the Nekross ship Lady Lyzera (Varg's Wife) sat in her throne, Varg Was on the Computer designing his Evil Plan,**

**"Lady Lyzera My Guards Have made a Map of the wizards and Put memory Cards in the computer system but The Plan is We have a DNA-Wizard Bot what it does any Magic on Earth it scans it then transports the wizard to Us then we Do not just extract the Magic we open it Up and then make 100 wizards Out of its DNA so that the Nekrosss an Eat Every last wizards Magic" said Varg.**

**Lady Lyzera and Varg laughs...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tom Clarke was At home but then The Wizard-Track-Bot saw Tom Clarke and Knew he was a wizard so The robot used the telport on Tom Clarke and Telported him to The Nekross ship.**

**Lady Lyzera Held her hands on the Throne and Pushed the Clone pod and That made 100 Tom Clarke on earth, **

**"Where am I?" Asked Tom Clarke, "Your On board Our Spaceship Wizard Once again and We are Going to be Sending a Clone on earth with Wizard DNA and Nekross DNA" Said Varg.**

**The Clone of Tom Clarke stood up out of the Clone Pod and Was sent back to earth, The Clone slowly removed its Skin-Mask and Underneath was The Nekross Body, The Nekross Clone of Tom Clarke opened up a Phone to call the Nekross spaceship,**

**"I have Found Lots of Magic here to eat upon We need to sent down one of you Varg or Lady Lyzera to eat Magic and Take wizards for Turning into Nekross Clones" said The Clone of Tom Clarke.**

**"I shall Go My Husband and Become a wizard searching for my lost sister but they will not know that I am Really Nekross they will believe every last word of My Human Form" said Lady Lyzera.**

The Clone Of Tom Clarke put back on his Skin-Mask and knocked on the door of the Chamber of Crowe.

**Lady Lyzera Looked at The Chamber she saw Ursula (Tom's Grandma) and then Took her arm and All the Magic stuff.**

**"HA Wizard You really Think You could stop Us from making Clones of every wizard!" Laughed Lady Lyzera as she Telported Ursula to The Nekross ship.**

**Ursula made a Deal with the Nekross and she meant every word that day everything changed,**

**"I will Give You every Last Drop of My Magic By not even stepping into the Extractor All you have to do is Let My Grandson Tom Clarke go and Send that Nekross Back to this ship" said Ursula.**

**Varg agreed and The Nekross Clone Tom Clarke was in the spaceship "Goodbye Tom I will always Remember You!" said Ursula as she Gave up all Her Magic to the Nekross.**

**"Ha That was Good but she still Has More Magic we need to Clone her so that we can send her back to Tom Clarke and we shall make One Wizard Reborn The new Master Plan is working!" said Varg laughing**


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Lyzera Stood there talking to her Pet but she loved him she was Going to Own the Universe but her plans had Changed, Lady Lyzera was starting to love her Husband (Varg) Even though she Was A Nekross Wizard she still Loved him and she wanted Him to be there for her.

**Tom Clarke's Magic made The Nekross Even Hungry, Ursula woke up in her cell "What Happened?" asked Ursula she was Shocked that her Magic was still in her Bones, "You May Go now Wizard me and My Husband Me Have made a Choice You can Keep your Magic without having it Extracted!" said Lady Lyzera.**

**Ursula Smiled and Casted a Big Spell (The Spell Of Magic Vortex) Ursula Opened up a Magic Vortex that sent the Earth made Tom Clarke was Never a Human, Varg and his wife were on earth and Ursula was A Alien too,**

**But Ursula had to do something about this so did Lady Lyzera and Varg too they needed to Become more whole again, "I Am Nekross King Not A wizard Grandma!" said Tom Clarke (In His Nekross form)**

**Ursula's Nekross Form was she had Orange Nekross skin and she had a Ray-Gun in her hand , "King Tomas Clarke of Nekron I need To go to Earth to find some Humans!" said Ursula (In Her Nekross Form)**

**Lady Lyzera and Varg were living in Tom Clarke's House The Time of Tom Clarke being a Wizard was over and the time of Tom Clarke being King of Nekross had Just began,**

**Varg and Lady Lyzera and Ursula Crowe both Held hands to help the Spell work, Tom Clarke's Shape changed from Nekross back to Human and Times Changed Over again...**

**It was Back to the Present day.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tom Clarke was Becoming More like Nekross everyday he got cross and started Punching things his Magic was Never working and He Started to Grow eye-Bugged-eyes on his Face he was turning into one of the Nekross as for Lady Lyzera and her Husband Varg they both was turning into Wizards they had Magic and They knew powers,**

**"Oh No This is the work of the SEA-Wizard" said Ursula as Tom showed Her his Eyes, **

**"The Sea wizard?" asked Tom Clarke, Ursula showed him the book of Wizard records**

**"The Sea Wizard is A legend tom they saw if you Get a Spell wrong then You May turn into What you were before The Sea Wizard was Known as Johnson Jones he had 700 Magic Powers in his Bones Until his Body was Lost in the Never-side and his Head was turned into A Troll Forever by his Wizard Mother!" said Ursula.**

**Ursula and Tom Journeyed to the Never-Side to find this Troll, They found the Troll hanging in the woods it had Red Eyes and Blue Teeth and had Bugged Eyes, "I am SEA WIZARD NOW HERE IS YOUR MAGIC TOM CLARKE!" Said Troll.**

**Ursula was sent home Tom Clarke said a Magic world "MA-LA-SH-DA" Said Tom Clarke he turned back as A wizard and Lady Lyzera and Varg was No Longer turning into Wizards,**


End file.
